shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Grandfire
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the File:2649682-Ryozanpaku02.png page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Greeting Fool! Meet the Master of Order! Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Image Hi Grand, As far as I know no one is using that particular image, so there are no conflicts there. The image is slightly revealing, but nowhere near enough to be concerned about. So as far as I can see there are not problems with that image. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 20:38, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Your Page?? Hi Grand, You'll have to be a little more specific if you want me to tell you if a page is alright. We have a lot of pages and I'm not sure which one you're talking about. Let me know which one you mean. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 21:24, February 8, 2014 (UTC) That'll be fine so long as the users form matches the myth. I might suggest that you renamed the fruit to Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Yali. I shall now remove the 7 Days Notice category from the page. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC, etc, etc 21:42, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo Hey Grandfire. I'm gonna cut to the chase here. I came by because I felt the comments I was leaving on the Grand Piece and Full Power pages were being ignored. I had asked if you could change the information around, since it looks to me, and even Rinji too, that you're plagiarizing off of my work. I felt even more insulted when I realized you were setting up a saga known as the Full Power Saga, which involves a gender bent version of the Regenerated Pirates; something that's very similar to my Gender Tablet Arc, which has The Jolly Pirates accidentally gender bent thanks to Aphro's Gender Tablet. I don't want you to get the wrong idea however. I don't mind being a source of inspiration (I may have said this on the Full Power page,) but I won't stand for having all my hard work easily copied and then treated as if the copier came up with it himself. You can have a Full Power Saga if you want, but please don't just go around looking at stuff the rest of us came up with and then mimicking it. That's considered low-class not only on this wiki, but for writers and artists in general. It's the sort of thing that can make you ostracized very quickly. Now, what brought me here was again, the fact that I felt you were purposefully ignoring me, which really got under my skin. So I'm leaving this message on your talk page, so I can be assured you'll notice. One last thing before I'm done by the way, is that I've noticed some of your infoboxes have a brown and black color scheme, which is very much like the colors I've chosen for The Four Legged Pirates. And now on the Whirlpool Tournament page, it seems the participants' roster is using a color scheme identical to that of The Collosal Pirates. Unlike with Grand Piece and Full Power, this may very well be an odd coincidence, as it has happened on this wiki before, so I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But if you had purposefully lifted these color schemes, then that's just another nail in the coffin, I'm afraid. So please, not just for my sake, but for yours as well, try not to plagiarize off of the rest of us. It'll make everyone, including yourself, much happier in the long run. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:29, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your apology. I truly do appreciate it, and feel it's a great first step in getting past this ugly scenario here. As for keeping Full Power and the Full Power Saga, I don't see why you can't. I'd just appreciate it that the Full Power page doesn't come off as a complete copy of the Placebo Power Pill and Gender Tablet. As for the Full Power Saga, well, I suppose I'll just leave it be for the time being, as no chapters have been written for it as of yet. Just know that while I and the rest of the Marines here will be willing to wait for the proper changes to be made to the page (including the Grand Piece page, as it's very heavily copied from the One Dream page,) if nothing is done and it's obvious you won't be making the necessary edits, we may need to take the situation into our own hands. Meaning we may need to do some serious editing ourselves, if not outright deleting some things. I apologize if this seems harsh, but no matter what the intent may have been, or why it was done, it still looks like plagiarism to us, and we just don't look too highly on that here, as I've already pointed out. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:01, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I'd be more than happy to explain what needs changing, and what can be kept on your pages, though honestly, I just haven't had any idea as to where to begin. Especially considering the similarities between the Grand Piece and One Dream pages looks very obvious to me. I hope I haven't annoyed you by taking a while to get back to you. I'm going through some difficulties in how to put my thoughts into words here. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:51, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Inferno Fruit?.. Look hi Grand uhh I'm gonna make this short, On your profile for your character it says the Moka Moka no Mi, aka Inferno Inferno Fruit. It also says LOGIA, which is a problem, it conflicts highly with the Mera Mera no Mi, besides a inferno is fire.. I advise you to change that. Thanks for taking the time to read this. The King of Pink (talk) 13:17, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I get the theme that you want "fire" but the explosion explosion fruit is taken, and it wouldn't be a logia if it weren't.. I advise you change it.. Again e.e The King of Pink (talk) 13:49, February 25, 2014 (UTC) I will create a group called Shintusō that involves six pirates and I like your character Takuya was part of the group. OverLimit (talk) 13:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Not a problem that you have created a category all to make a great Shintusō page. Both Grand, Rukiryo and future members of Shintusō are free to edit the page and share ideas. OverLimit (talk) 19:11, March 2, 2014 (UTC) About Luis, he plagarized many times. From what I know, he was banned on two wikias, this and another one I was on where he copied a fruit of mine and a page of my friends. In the end like I said he was banned from this and that wikia for plagirazation. On the otjer wikia, he was not only banned for copying others work, but for unorigaiality, by taking the plot from another story and basivally making it into a devil fruit and character. So yeah.. hope this helps. Sorry about my terrible typing, im not on my usual device. -RUKIRYO If you want to add your character to my story, you gotta meet me in the chat and we gotta discuss this but I'd be more than happy to have him show up. He could even be directly linked to Bryan who uses the same style. If you want to add your character to my story, you gotta meet me in the chat and we gotta discuss this but I'd be more than happy to have him show up. He could even be directly linked to Bryan who uses the same style. Cooljoshua567 (talk) 15:36, May 3, 2014 (UTC) User:Cooljoshua567 I know you're probably going to change it, but you shouldn't use the color of my templates for your infoboxes. You can make your own easily and it gives your pages a more unique appearance, just letting you know ahead of time. I know you're probably going to change it, but you shouldn't use the color of my templates for your infoboxes. You can make your own easily and it gives your pages a more unique appearance, just letting you know ahead of time. Cooljoshua567 (talk) 17:28, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Cooljoshua567 It's honestly very simple, just go to this page http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Pegasus_Wing_Pirates_Colors and press the create button. Copy and paste this into the page: 7ABA7A 000000 }} The Code "7ABA7A" represents the background color while "000000" represent the font color. All you have to do now is find out the color code you want (Which can be found here: http://www.computerhope.com/htmcolor.htm) and paste it into the code. Then publish it and it should look like what you want. If you dont understand this completely, meet me in chat. Navibox Color Navibox Color Word of Advice, you should change your Navibox color to the color of your crew infoboxes since they don't match. I seey you're using the same color for the Red Wing Pirates for the Pegasus Wing Pirates, but you should really change it to the color of your crew infobox since it'll look better. I believe this is the code 800000 Cooljoshua567 (talk) 01:48, June 2, 2014 (UTC) That all depends on you, the Myunes race are like mutant humans are specialize in using the Animal Spirit Style, however other people can use the style even without being a Myunes in the first place. So technically speaking, no you don't need to be added to the page but if you want to be a Myune, just say so and I'll add you. Reply We can do a collaboration once I've gotten my story down but your crew won't be like a major part of my story, we could just encounter one another during a side arc or something like that. Right now, I'm just trying to create all of the characters I need before I start worrying about other collabs with people. Name for Wall's Picture Well, I've given it lots of thought and stared at the image until an idea could come to me. From the looks of it, it looks to me that he's gathering heroic resolve to face some kind of overcoming obstacle. Maybe he's building up the willpower or desire to defeat a powerful enemy? That's the vibe I'm getting from this image. Hope it helps. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:59, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Wanted Posters~ Four of the requested Items, I did do Wall Graner, but I realised a slight problem in the poster. I will redo it and the four others and post them here. Your welcome. 1NF3RNO ' talk 00:59, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The deed is done. Hope you enjoy these ^.^ '1NF3RNO ' talk 00:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Wanted Posters No, I have decided to do one poster per character. If I am stuck with constantly updating the wanted posters for people constantly changing the bounties. It get's annoyingly tedious. '1NF3RNO ''' talk 18:17, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Majin Tribesman Of course! Go for it. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:37, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Enchantment and Ichi Kenpo Sure thing, Ichi Kenpo is up for grabs at any time. But Enchantment can't be learned by Majin nobles easily. You'd have to be born into the warrior caste, trained throughout your life in combat and warfare, and through all that, you'd be taught Enchantment and Two Knife Style. There '''are special exceptions, but these are rare and usually under very special circumstances. Mut Mizu, a noble diplomat from the Mut clan, learned Enchantment during her exile (to protect her from a growing genocide plot started by a wicked Saharan general in the Saharan kingdom's royal guard.) She had Majin warriors traveling with her and protecting her in the meantime. And soon enough, even though Mizu was against it, she agreed to have them teach her what they knew so she could protect herself from anyone who wanted to hurt her. So, long story short, there's going to need to be a very good reason why Katsu would be taught a secretive, hard to obtain fighting style. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:16, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Care to Explain? http://one-piece-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Tatsu_Tatsu_no_Mi%2C_Model%3A_Fire_Dragon http://one-piece-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Tatsu_Tatsu_no_Mi,_Model:_Fire_Dragon/Blaze_Mode http://one-piece-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Tatsu_Tatsu_no_Mi,_Model:_Fire_Dragon/Solar_Strike_Mode http://one-piece-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Tatsu_Tatsu_no_Mi,_Model:_Fire_Dragon/Force_Thunder_Mode http://one-piece-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Tatsu_Tatsu_no_Mi,_Model:_Fire_Dragon/Techniques http://one-piece-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Kazuki_D._Riko So "buddy"... Care to explain? Majin Tribe on One Piece Fan Wiki Sure thing. :) Just as a request, I'd appreciate it if I were given credit for the tribe itself, but I won't make that mandatory. Just an option I'm throwing out there. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:27, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you. ^_^ The property bar isn't necessary, since you could just mention my name and be done with it. But whatever works best for you is OK by me. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:27, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Majin Warrior and Katsu Yeah, you can add a Majin warrior. It's fine by me. As for mentioning Katsu, I'll see what I can do. Albeit I can't make any promises, as I try to keep my pages clear, understandable and in neat order. Adding something just to mention a character might throw things out of whack. But as I said, I'll see what I can do. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Katsu's Enchantment Just checked out what you wrote, and it seems fine to me. It's perfectly within reason if a Majin warrior feels confident enough to trust someone else with their fighting style. So long as they're sure of the consequences that come along with it (since the Majin tribe back on Sahara are very protective of their tribal rituals and secrets.) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:39, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Void Devil Fruit Sorry man, but I've been told by the Devil Fruit Committee that a void Devil Fruit has already been made. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Images Where are you obtaining these devil fruit images? Be warned, I have already used some of these. --Rukiryo (talk) 16:25, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Chusei Kentou Is not Mine It technically belongs to MJ, even if I use it the most. >XD Powerhouse411 (talk) 15:40, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to use it Grand [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] ' (UTC)' Mouta Mouta no Mi Are you using the devil fruit?? If you aren't can I use it?? Scar00 (talk) 07:45, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Scar00 Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Yali Can i use your fruit? thanks,Sixteenx D sp00n (talk) 11:50, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Chuusei Kentou Sure Grand [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] ' (UTC)'